fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Momonosuke
Momonosuke (モモの助, Momonosuke) is an inhabitant of Wano Kingdom and the son of Kin'emon. He stowed away to Punk Hazard. He was first mentioned when Kin'emon told Sanji that he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son. His name was revealed when the samurai was asking if the captive children in the Biscuits Room had seen him. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ai Orikasa (Japanese) In his human form, his appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a topknot and the top of his head shaven. As a child, Momonosuke is quite short. His father used his Cursed Fruit ability to give him a pink kimono with peach designs on it, matching his name. He also wears a red scarf, a purple obi, and a pair of geta. In Zoan Form In his first appearance, Momonosuke was seen in his full animal form, an Eastern dragon with a long, pink, slender body. This form has yellow eyes, horns, and scales along his back. Gallery Personality Momonosuke has a prideful and stubborn personality, as he was unwilling to communicate with the other kidnapped children due to his status as a samurai. He also refused to eat any of the food and "candy" they offered him. Ironically, this attitude is what prevented him from getting poisoned by NHC10.Despite his pride, he also cried when he thought his father had died. He claims that he is the man who will become the Shogun of Wano Kingdom. He also claims that he is not afraid of anything and he even threw a fit when Luffy asked him if he is afraid of heights. However, he is obviously terrified of Doflamingo, after having witnessed his cruelty. Despite his pride and stubbornness, Momonosuke did not deny his fear of him. Despite his age he is quite interested in older women like Robin and Nami, and has used a combination of faking innocence and flattery to get the women to treat him maternally, only so he can get away with things for which grown men would be considered perverted. While it initially appears he really is just innocent, the look that he gives to his father, Brook, and Sanji makes it clear that he knows what he is doing, clearly showing a perverted nature on his part. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kanjuro *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Ryuma Family *Kin'emon (father) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Cursed Fruit Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's man-made Zoan-type Cursed Fruit that was considered a failure. It transformed him into a serpentine dragon which allows him to seemingly fly, when in actuality he somehow produced clouds that he was able to grab onto and climbed up that way. However, as he has only eaten this fruit recently, he does not seem to have much control over it yet, and in fact transformed unwillingly into his full animal form shortly after consuming the fruit. He did not know that he could produce and climb clouds, as he told Luffy he was stuck in the garbage dump when they met there. But when he was frightened by a hunger-induced hallucination, he unconsciously used his cloud ability to escape with Luffy clinging to him. He also did not know he could switch forms until Luffy told him. It is also possible though, that he has no control over his power because the fruit was artificial and a failure. He showed the ability to revert back to his human form when he reunited with his father, Kin'emon. However, Momonosuke is shown to switch forms from time to time. Gallery Weapons When he was in his human form, before consuming his Cursed Fruit, he was seen wearing a sword, although it is unknown how skilled he is at using it. History Past Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and another samurai were going to a place called Zo, but were shipwrecked at some point. They then drifted to Dressrosa. While in the country, Momonosuke witnessed Doflamingo's brutality as he tortured one of his subordinates for showing weakness. The samurai were later pursued by Doflamingo's men. Momonosuke hid himself in a ship and the ship set sail before his father could reach him. Momonosuke was taken to Punk Hazard where he was placed in the Biscuits Room with the rest of the children. Despite the other children's kindness to him by offering him food and candy, he refused to take "another's charity" and told no one his name. Sometime after sneaking out of the Biscuits Room, he wandered into the "secret room" which in reality was Vegapunk's old office. There he saw the scientist's man-made Cursed Fruit inside of a glass display case. Due to his hunger, he smashed open the case and ate the fruit. Soon after, a little girl found him inside the room and talked to him upon entering. Momonosuke told her that he needed to escape and that he had something he needed to accomplish. He listened to her as she talked though, until they heard the guards coming. She ran away to hide after telling Momonosuke to do the same. By the time the guards got there, Momonosuke underwent an unconscious transformation, turning into a dragon. After escaping the guards, he later saw his reflection and upon realizing that he was the dragon, screamed in shock and continued to run away. Running by Caesar Clown's office, Momonosuke overheard the deranged scientist talking about the newest batch of children and how they were only good for about five years of experiments, after which they would die. He was going to warn the other children, but he thought to wait in the garbage dump where he ended up becoming trapped. Synopsis Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles * Momonosuke, Happy, Nami, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Brook and Chopper vs. Giolla Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences In Episode 611, Momonosuke, trying to escape from Caesar's men in the forbidden room, took flight without producing and using clouds. Such a scene was never shown in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues Trivia & References * The design on Momonosuke's kimono may be a nod to the "momo" (桃; peach) in his name. His coloration as a dragon may also be a nod towards his name since the Japanese word for pink is momo-iro (桃色; peach color). When Giolla used her powers on him, his head gains the shape of a peach. * His name and Kin'emon's come from Japanese actor Nakamura Kinnosuke. Oda is a fan of Kinnosuke. External Links Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Wano Kingdom Ihabitants Category:Kin'emon's Family Category:Allies Category:Children Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Perverts